AnyOh!
by Nevaeh Rei Sandz
Summary: Nevaeh, a common girl that moved to Japan, is finding out about her past, present, and future that just so happens to have a connection with the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game. HAITUS MODE. XD
1. Part 1: Kidnapped

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Nevaeh Rozu S. does belong to me though. :) She's meh OC._

* * *

><p>WHEN I open my eyes, I see him. I can see Kaiba's face, looking at me; he is above me, staring into my eyes with fire blazing in his own.<p>

I keep thinking, _Is this real?_

**M****ONDAY ****6:26 ****P.M.**

"Ah, shit! I'm late for my duel! This is why I _never _work late," I cursed myself.

I had just got of from working at the duelrunner shop. Yep, that's right; I live in Tokyo, Japan, where dueling is extreme. It's the perfect place for a top rank duelist like me.

I took out my Black Rose Dragon and looked at it, hoping I would make it before they cancelled the duel.

Quickly, I put the card away. A few feet ahead was the place where my baby spent the day. I ran into the garage and got on my black and light blue duelrunner. I rev'ed it up, going over fifty miles per hour. The duel started at seven, so I had to go as fast as I could, since the arena was about ten miles away.

My long black hair blew wild under my helmet. I also have green eyes, in case you didn't know.

In under twenty minutes I had arived.

"That was a close one," I said, parking and rushing inside.

The whole place was packed; there where people showing off their monsters on the duel disk holograms, teens talking to their friends, others dueling or getting their decks ready.

Taking out the paper with the areana number on it, I looked around and smiled. _Amatures. _

"Arena sixteen," I read aloud.

Of course, because I've dueled there a few times, I knew exactly where that was.

When I got there, it was 6:48, acording to my black watch. The seats where full of people that where seperated into three groups; those on my side, those on my opponets side, and those who are here for the heck of it. This room is one of my favorites because it's Blue-Eyes based. _My Blue-Eyes White Dragons should feel right at home, that is, if I use them._

I shook out of my thoughts and stepped up to the platform. My opponet looked like a rare hunter in black clothes. It was accually kind of scary because he looked like a murderer.

"Time to get my duel on!" I yelled over the roaring crowd, activating my white duel disk.

"Ha, ha, ha," my opponet activated his duel disk. "Sorry, but you'll never beat my dragon deck."

"That's what you think. This should be interesting; dragons versus dragons and winged beasts. Good luck; you'll need it."

"We'll see. Ladies first," he laughed.

**7:34 P.M.**

**My life points left: 2100**

**Opponets life points: 700**

**Cards on the field: none**

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Dark Magician Girl, and attack your life points directly. Looks like you're at the end of you rope of a duelist."

**LPs now: 100**

"My turn. I draw!"

_Come on, be the card I need! _I smiled.

"Now is the dawn of your destruction! I summon Kaibaman. Now I'll activate his effect, allowing me to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared as it appeared on the field in front of me.

"Sorry, Dark Magician Girl. Blue-Eyes, attack and end his life points!"

My attack succeded.

In other words, he only had 700 life points left. Thus, since the difference in attack points are 1000, he lost all of his life points and I won the duel.

"No! It can't be," my opponet said, falling to his knees.

"Yeah! I'm going to the championships!" I yelled, my fans cheering me on.

**8:16 P.M.**

Finally, I was on my way home.

I had given some autoghraphs to my fans, then left. That day had been a tiring one, and I was ready to get home. When I had left, though, that guy was still on his knees in shock. I kinda felt bad I had kicked his butt out there.

I stopped at the station to get gas for the duelrunner. No, not the fossil fuel kind. The world has long ran out of that. It all started with the fight in Libya, Africa. That was our main oil supply country. The economy in America was already bad, and things around the world got worse and worse. Eventually, the scientist helped with the mess by making eco-friendly meterials, reversing pollution with eco-friendy machines, and recycling. Back then, it was around the year 2011. I was eleven myself, and on August 29th, I turned twelve. In the few years that followed, the world became eco-friendly and dropped things like styrafoam that wasn't recycleable. In September of 2015, a company called KaibaCorp. produced the dueldisks and duelrunners, areanas poping up everywhere. I was so ready to go to Japan then. As soon as I graduated high school in 2018 and learned Japanese, I flew to my favorite country. Luckily, I was able to find some one who whould give me Japanese cards for my American ones.

Back to the story.

My duelrunner was full, so I unhooked it and sped to my house. It was almost comforting to be home again. The white washed walls greeted me as I walked in after puting my baby in the garage.

Quickly, I took a hot shower and got dressed in compfy pajamas. I watched TV for about an hour, then decided to hit the sack. Tiredness took over me and I became drousey fast. My eyes became heavey and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I saw something. At first I couldn't make it out, but after a few seconds I saw a figure of a person. A minute passed and I could finally see who it was.

_Impossible_, I thought.

I saw Seto Kaiba.

I pinched myself, making sure I wasn't not in a nightmare. _Nope._ I rubbed the crud out from my eyes and got something on my bedside table, then popped it into my mouth. Now I saw he was facing away from me with his arms crossed. Seto was wearing his tight black long-sleeved shirt with the belt straps on his arms and (of course) his leather black pants. All that was missing was his white, gravity-defying trenchcoat.

_He's still not looking at me. _

"Set- Seto Kaiba?" I manage to mumble, sitting up.

He turned to look at me, sorrow in his eyes like he was saying, "I'm sorry." Suddenly I felt pain in my arm. When I looked, I'm stunned. _Kaiba shot me with a needle. But of what?_ I glared up at him. The last thing I remembered was saying, "You snake."


	2. Part 2: Meeting Seto Kaiba

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Nevaeh Rozu S. does belong to me though. :) She's meh OC.**

* * *

><p>Seto was sorry he had to do this, but he knew that I would never take him seriously. He thought I would think he was just some guy cosplaying Seto Kaiba. But the scary thing is, he wasn't.<p>

Opening my eyes, I saw moonlight shining through the curtains.

_Wait a second... This isn't my room!_

I bolted upright looking around the strange place. It was a Blue-Eyes based bedroom. There was posters of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well as posters of someone's blue eyes.

Suddenly, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked over and to my suprise, I thought I could see Kisara.

"Kisara?" I asked, confused.

She held out her cuped hands and a blue-tined light appeared as a small ball.

"Take it," she said.

"Why? What is it?" This was getting strange.

Kisara bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes for a few seconds before answering. "It's the power of the Blue-Eyes. You'll need it. Trust me. Hold out your hands."

I did as she said. The moment the light touhed my hand, something even stranger was happening. The blue ball moved to my right hand while some light shapped as a rose appered in my left. My eyes started to glow a shade of deep red and a black rose appered on my forehead. The moment this became clear, Kisara gasped and dissappeared, leaving me to faint once more.

x x x x x x x x x

This time when I woke up, I could tell only a few minutes had passed since my collistion with Kisara. It seemed I was in a livingroom laying on a couch that was close to a chimney. The fire was bright and blazing and illuminated the room. I felt too tired to move so I just closed my eyes once more.

"Nevaeh?" came a cold voice that imposed it more as a statement.

I sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to talk to you."

Looking at him, I said, "Well, you can drop the Seto Kaiba act."

He looked confused. "What do you mean, 'act'?"

"You're not Kaiba, so drop it. Who are you really?"

"I am Seto Kaiba. It's my name."

I narrowed my eyes. "So you mean to tell me you were born with the name Seto, you and Mokuba lived in an ophanage, and now you're the CEO of KaibaCorp.? Doutful."

He growled. "Yes, no, and yes. Me and Mokuba didn't live in an ophanage. Our parents had the last name, 'Kaiba'. Now does that answer all your questions?"

"No, but it'll do for now. Seriously, though- WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Like I said, to talk. I brought you here because I knew you wouldn't take me seriously."

I took this in. _Maybe he's telling the truth..._

*FLASHBACK*

_"One day I'll go to Japan and find someone exactly like him."_

_"Really?" my concious said._

_"Yep. He'll be sexy and have that gravity-defying white trenchcoat. He'll be the one, I just know it!"_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Hello? Are you there?"

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked up at him. A thought struck me- _Maybe-_

"Well? You said you wanted to talk. About what?"

"Where did you learn to duel like that?"

His question startled me. Out of all the questions in the universe, why this one?

"I tought myself be reading the rules and looking for the best cards, making strategys and such," I replied, trying to have a normal voice.

"There is no way you could have taught yourself," Seto said, shaking his head. "Your rank is too high for that."

"Thank you? Well, Kaiba, not all of us are rich and some of us actually duel for a living." He had made me a little pissed off.

It was if, for a second at the most, his face had filled with something other than that cold glare of a mask he put up. Had it been shock? Or sorrow? Either one, I couldn't tell. Seto had put that damn mask up again.

Not wanting to catch my glare, Kaiba looked away.

I sighed. He just couldn't be helped.


	3. Part 3: Short Story

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Nevaeh Rozu S. does belong to me though. :) She's meh OC.**

* * *

><p>Rolling over so that my body was facing the backbone of the couch, I said, "I used to duel for my grandparents."<p>

Seto glanced at me for a few seconds before speaking up. "Go on."

"It was after the wars in Libya. Things were getting worse by the day, prices soring high. I decided that I should duel so that I could get money for my family so we wouldn't starve. Hard times, indeed. That's why I am so good at dueling; because I have a reason to.

"You and me are so alike; we put on that stupid mask a lot. Sometimes even when we don't need to," I laughed. "But we do it anyway, so many times 'til it becomes a habit."

Kaiba sighed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the cold glare you like to wear everyday."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied in a harsh tone.

"Then just drop it," I shot back.

_Geez, he's annoying! _

"Fine then." _Oh, great. Now Seto's annoyed. _

"I'm tired," I said, rolling back towards the fire.

Seto walked around and sat in a recliner to the right of the couch. He sat there, like he was waiting for something. I looked him straight in the eye. Then something struck me; _Where is his trenchcoat?_

"Where is that gravity-defying trenchcoat of yours?"

Kaiba looked a little surprized at my question. "In my closet. Why?"

"Can I see it?"

"Okay..." He got up-still looking at me quizzically-and headed toward a hallway left to the fireplace. While I waited, I sat up and made sure I didn't have and crud in my eyes.

A few minutes later he came back in. I almost found myself dooling! He was wearing his famous outfit from the Battle City tournament; black leather pants, black shirt that showed off his abbs, belts on his arms and legs, black boots, the card case necklace, and finally... THE TRENCHCOAT OF DOOM! _This is the best cosplay of Seto Kaiba I've ever seen!_ I thought.

"What?"

_Oops._ I had been gawking.

"Nothing. It's just-" I paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. "You look so much like Seto Kaiba."

He rolled his eyes and said in that sexy voice of his, "What do you mean?"

"You're not Seto Kaiba, even if that is your name." _And if you sound like him, and look like him, and live like him, and... Damn it!_

"You still can't except the fact that I'm Seto Kaiba?" he said, shaking his head. "The sooner you except it, the better."

"Better? Why is that?"

"Never mind," Seto quickly said. A little too quickly.

"Hmm. Is there something you're not telling me?"

And he put the damn mask on once more. _GAH!_

I stood up, not sure what else to do. Taking in my sorroundings, I looked around the room. The house seemed increditably small- from where I was standing, I could see the kitchen and kitchen table, with the kitchen on the far left, table in the middle by a large window, and a hallway on the far right. Without thought, I headed toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry."

Seto ran -that or he's a fast walker- until he caught up with me.


	4. Part 4: Memories and a Snack

He attemped to grab my shoulder, but I ran ahead, causing him to only brush the skin. As soon has Seto touched me, I fainted...

*FLASHBACK*

_I lay on my bed, looking out the window at the beautiful setting sun. I listen to the conversation of my parents and aunt downstairs and suddenly hear a loud, bold knock on the front door. Since my room is right across from the open stairway, I easily hear the guards speak to my mother as she opens the door._

_ "Good day, ma'am. We were sent here from the palace to retrieve a maiden named Nevaeh. Does she live here?" one of the guys asked Mother._

_ "Y-yes. Please, come in." I hear the door close. "Might I ask what this is about?"_

_ The otherguard that had not spoken said, "The pharoah has requested the most beautiful rich and poor girls from the most popular provideces to report to the palace. He will chose one of the women to become his bride and future queen."_

_ I could hear my dad and aunt walk inside the room. "What is going on here?" Dad asked before my aunt could._

_ Mother whispers to him something I am unable to hear. Soon, though, I hear her coming up the wooden stairs. She gently knocks on my door saying, "Sweetie, can I come in?"_

_ "Sure, Mom." I sit up._

_ Mother walks in and sits by me on the edge the bed. "Did you hear the guards?"_

_ I nod, wondering about the situation._

_ Mother sighs. "Pack your things, then. I'll help you, if you want."_

_ I stand up and get my brown bag and wooden box which holds my coins in it out from under my bed, while Mother gets my under clothings and dresses out of my dresser and puts them into my bag gently._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Nevaeh! In the name of Ra, Nevaeh, wake up!" Seto yelled at me.

I was laying on the floor with my eyes already wide open. He was shaking my shoulders, eyes full of anger and... _Do I see worry in there, too? _The thought made me smile. Of course, only on the inside.

"Seto?" I said, blinking so he knew I was awake.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I... I don't know..." _What _was_ that about? _I wondered.

"My god. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, getting up, but only to fall back down in weakness.

"Don't hurt yourself." Supprisingly, Seto picked me up bridal-style.

"What are you doing?"

"You obviously can't walk. And you are not okay. Does anything hurt?"

I smirked. "Oh, is Mr. Kaiba concerned about my heath?"

After a moment he finally said, "I didn't say that."

Seto gentlely placed me back on the couch, earning a small "Arigato" from me. He shruged it off and sat were he was previously sitting. _We're back where we started then, _I thought.

"Oww!" I shrieked when I finally felt the pain in my head.

"What is it?"

"My head hurts like hell!"

"Oh, damn it," he said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

I tried standing up to follow, but my head hurt so bad when I moved so I stayed put. _Oww..._

"Here, swallow this," Kaiba said, handing me a pill and a glass of water.

"What is the pill?"

He rolled his blue eyes. "It's Aleve."

"Oh." I greatfully took it and swallowed all the water in a few gulps. Sighing, I layed back and willed the pain to go away. After a few minutes, I felt well enough to sit up. I looked over to Seto to find him looking quite relaxed; he had the recliner layed back and his eyes were closed. _He looks so peaceful... _I smilled. I really wanted to run my fingers through that beautiful hair of his.

His eyes opened and looked at me. Caught off guard, I quickly turned my head away before he could see the blush spreading across my face.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah. So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked, turning to face him.

With an emotionless face, he said, "Eat."

"Yay! Finally." I licked my lips.

Seto found my responce very strange. "Do you think you can get up now?"

"Yes, I do." I stood up and faltered, but regained balance.

"Good. Can you walk?"

I took a few steps to make sure, then nodded. He walked toward the kitchen again, but this time I followed close behind. When we got closer, I saw that the kitchen was a lot bigger than I had thought. I could tell all the food was stored away, because the granite counters were clear of anything. After seeing two bar stools, I imediantly sat in the second one.

"Do you have any Akihabara Bunny Shrine packets?"

"Why the hell would I have those?"

"Because they're cutely packaged and delicious!"

"Yes, I do have them."

"Yay! What kinds do you have?"

Seto disappeared into one of the pantries and came back with the Akihabara Bunny Shrine Manju packet with the green tea filling. I held back the earge to drool as he handed me the packet. I gladly took it and ripped the paper off, revealing the rice cake. I took a bite and imediantly said, "Yumm."


	5. Part 5: Duel Runner

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Nevaeh Rozu S. does belong to me though. :) She's meh OC.**

* * *

><p>Kaiba took off the "gravity-defying trenchcoat of doom" and put it back in his closet. When he got back, I had finished eating the rice cake. I smiled.<p>

Suddenly, Seto's phone rung. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it with, "Seto Kaiba speaking," in an irritated voice. A second after listening, he said, "Mokuba WHAT? ... Dammit, Roland, that's your job! ... Fine, I'll be over there in a second." He slammed the phone shut, vibrating off scary vib's.

"Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"No. Mokuba wants me to come home because he's scared I would... Never mind. Follow me," Seto said as he walked towards the front door.

I quickly ran to catch up with him. "Oh... How far away is your mansion?"

"A few miles. How did you know I live in a mansion?" he asked, turning to look at me.

I shrugged. "You're rich, so... Plus I watched the anime Seto Kaiba was in."

Seto turned back around and walked through the door, leaving me to close it. I gasped when I looked at his cars. In the driveway, there was three vehicles- a sliver hummer, a light blue convertible mustang, and a black duelrunner with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on each side.

"Damn," I said in awe.

"Which one do you want to ride?" he asked, smirking at my reaction to his richness.

I thought for a moment. _Maybe we should ride the duelrunner. _I imagined what that would look like and unconcouisly blushed a light pink.

"The duelrunner."

When I looked at his face, he seemed to be quite suprised at my decision. I turned away, fearing that I would blush even more.

"Okay then."

We walked over to it. This duelrunner was slightly bigger. Seto put his helmet on and handed me another. Mine was Mokuba's size, but fitted me perfectly. The helmets were a set; they were both the color of Seto's eyes with black streaks here and there.

Seto got on the duelrunner and looked at me, waiting for me to follow. I gulped as I got on. The thing had a great ingine; it roared to life and scared me, making me yelp in suprise.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed darkly.

Holding on to the back of the seat, I glared holes in the back of his head. But what really scared me was how fast he started off going. This caused me to wrap my arms around Seto. "SLOW THE HELL DOWN!"

Again he laughed at me, but slowed down. "Did I _scare_ you?"

"No, you just startled me," I lied. _I don't need him knowing he can scare me. He'll use it against me._

The road we road on was woodsie-like; there were trees in rows on each side that cast a shadow and hid some the midnight moon, along with the millions of stars you could see in that sky.

After a few minutes, we started riding on a diffrent path. This one was much more open, allowing us to see the vast sky above. "This is beautiful."

"What, the sky?"

"Yeah. I've never seen so many stars in the sky before."

"That's because we aren't within twenty miles of a city."

"What was that house to you?"

"Just another house I like to spend my time at," he replied.

"Oh. How many of those do you have?"

"Three, if you incude the masion."

"Gawd."

Just then, we heard another duelrunner a little ways behind us, catching up to us quick.


	6. Part 6: Meeting Marik and Aura

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!. Nevaeh Rozu S. does belong to me though. :) She's meh OC.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILDBEEPED OUT CURSING. PLEASE WATCH OUT._**

* * *

><p>"Aww, look at the two love birds!"<p>

My eyes widened with surprise. _Wait, that can't be... _I turned my head enough to see who I was afraid I'd see. "Marik Ishtar. WE ARE NOT-"

"Save it, bitch. Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel!"

"I'm not a bitch! Huh?" I said, seeing a frightened girl holding on to Marik for her dear life on the back. "Who are you?"

The girl turned her head and looked at me. "My name's Aura. What's your name?"

"I'm Nevaeh."

"If you insist on getting your ass kicked, so be it!" Seto activated the Speed World card.

"Aura, take care of the bitch."

"What? Great, now I'm doing you dirty work," Aura said as she activated her duel disk.

"For the last time, I am not a bitch! And I don't even have a duel disk!"

Seto felt on the side of the duel runner and pulled something out. "Here, use this," he said, giving me the extra duel disk.

"Oh. Thank you." I felt around in my pajama pocket and took out my deck that I always have with me.

"You sleep with your deck?" Seto, Aura, and Marik asked in unison.

I smiled and nodded. "Just in case a thief or a kidnapper gets into my house." I looked at Seto. "Like you."

"You mean that big bad wolf broke into your house and kidnapped you? That's both sick and romantic!" Aura gave Seto an "awe-that's-so-cute" face.

"ROMANTIC? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT PERSON!" me and Seto said at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Aura, stop delaying their defeat!" Marik yelled.

"Yes, Marik. Nevaeh, I challenge you to a tag duel!"

"A tag duel?"

"Fine Aura, we shall do a tag duel against them both," Marik said.

I put my deck into the slot and activated the duel disk. "I'll go first, if you don't mind." I drew my cards and let everyone else do the same. _Not a bad hand._

"I set one monster card in defence position." _Hmm... Ah! _"I end my turn with three face downs."

"Ha ha ha, that's the best you can do?" Marik asked.

"Do you not fear my face downs?" I asked innocently.

"Hell no. Aura, it's your turn."

"I draw! Hmm. I think I'll summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode. From my hand, I activate Gaint Trunade."

"Not so fast," I said. "I activate my trap card, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell." I discarded one spell card from my hand. Gaint Trunade was destoyed and both cards were sent to the Graveyard.

"Hm. Oh, well. Chainsaw Insect, attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!"

"Shimata... I end my turn with a face down."

"Finally," I mumbled.

"No, I go first!"

"No, I do!"

The guys were fighting over who's turn it was like they were 5 year-olds. I shook my head and handed Seto two dice.

"Oh... Okay. Here," he said, giving one to Marik.

Marik, being to crazy ass he is, snachted it.

"Ass hole..." Seto muttered.

"Jack ****er..."

"Son of a bitch..."

"Son of a whore..."

"Dammit! Just roll the dice already!" Aura and I said at the same time.

They did. Seto got a six while Marik got a four.

"Jack ****er," Seto said as he drew.

"Y'all need to stop cursing," I said, "Essecially since you are BOTH saying the BAD f-word."

"You don't tell me what to do!" they both said.

"JUST. GO."

"Fine. I set two cards face down and summon Luster Dragon. I equip him with the spell card, Axe of Despair."

Me and Aura started laughing. "_Lust_er Dragon." We made pervy faces. The guys glared at us and we stopped.

"As I was saying, I attack Chainsaw Insect."

"..."

Chainsaw Insect was destoyed and Aura took 400 LP damage. Aura laughed. "That didn't hurt at all!" I rolled my eyes.

"I activate Moster Reborn to summon Chainsaw Insect and equip it with Big Bang."

"Big Bang," me and Aura said, laughing. Again, Seto and Marik glared at us. "Okay, okay," we said.

"I end my turn with another face down."

"Finally! Kaiba, you're slower than I remeber!"

Seto rolled his eyes.

Marik drew a card from his deck. He set two face downs and activated Necrovalley.

* * *

><p><em>(AN:) _**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner... I had a horrible writers' block this summer, and school just started back. *Sigh* But I'll be typing ALL weekend, so expect another part in the next few hours/days.**

**Thank you for all the faves and reviews! :D I really appreciate it. :) Thank you for watching me on **deviant**ART and supporting this story. Since I'm new to the art and writing world, I was afraid people would look down on me. But y'all have welcomed me with open arms. TwT Thank you! :)**

**See you later! :D **_(/A.N)_


End file.
